


A Dawn Greeting

by stellacanta



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Crowe had always been something of an early riser, there to greet the dawn even when no one else could work up the will to do so. (Selena teased that she was like a cat in that way. Up just before five when no decent person had reason to be.)day 1 prompt: late nights/early mornings,orange, law firm au





	A Dawn Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> aww yiss I wrote an actual shippy fic for these two, enjoy you guys~

If there was one pro to the dingy apartment that the Ulrics shared, it was the equally dingy balcony that came with it. Crowe shivered as a cool morning breeze blew past her, ruffling the strands of hair that wasn’t pulled into her usual messy bun. She gripped the metal railing tighter and grit her teeth when the breeze grew stiffer before finally dying down. The paint chipped into her hand and, really, the railing had seen better days, but she could admire the elegant swirls and lines, rusted and paint cracked as they were.

Peaking between the buildings that surrounded this patch of the city, the sun rose slowly in the sky. The deep indigos had faded into ever light shades of blue. At the horizon, there was a stripe of bright orange. The stripe grew ever bigger as the planet spun on its axis to shift from night to day. The sky grew brighter with it. Crowe greeted the sun with her eyes. The barely perceivable curve growing into a definite semi-circle and from there into a circle so bright she had to shield her eyes from it.

The shadows shortened. The sky turned into its usual bright blue, and a new day begun anew.

“Wow, I can see why you like getting up early.” Crowe turned smoothly as her girlfriend stepped onto the balcony. In her hands were two kitschy mugs full of steaming hot coffee. Selena handed her one that featured a moogle with googly eyes and the words ‘great googly moogle-y’ printed in a neat sans serif font above it. She couldn’t help but smile at the silly illustration, and even sillier pun, and took a sip of the coffee. Hot, strong, and just a bit sweet. Just the way she preferred it. “It’s pretty out here isn’t it,” Selena said as she stood next to her, bumping their shoulders together.

“Mmm, it would be nicer if I could drag my lazy ass of a girlfriend to join me.” She nudged Selena with an elbow and the other woman just chuckled and shook her head. “I can see how you’re related to Nyx. Could _never_ drag him out of bed during basic training.”

“Oh, please.” Selena rolled her eyes as she blew the steam off her mug and taking a big gulp of whatever was in it. “Don’t compare me to that boorish brother of mine, dear blackbird.” She turned to give Crowe a sweet, but deadly, grin. “As you can see, I’m up but Nyx is still snoozing away.” From inside the apartment, and through the open balcony door, a loud snore punctuated her words. The two descended into a fit of laughter, the sun forgotten behind them.

“As- as loud as ever I see,” Crowe managed to say when she managed to get her giggles under control. “Do you- do you need me to help with breakfast?”

Selena took a minute longer to get a hold of herself, the corner of her eyes still crinkled in mirth as she nodded. “Would appreciate it, Nyxie sure isn’t going to help.”

“Oh, I’m sure. He sure sounded like he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.” Selena began to laugh again, both from her tone of voice and her words. Crowe smiled softly at the other woman as she placed a gentle hand on Selena’s shoulder and guided her indoors. “Now come on, breakfast isn’t going to make itself, and I’m getting hungry.”

The balcony door closed with a gentle thud as Selena gave Crowe a quick kiss before heading towards the kitchen, Crowe following at a leisurely pace behind her.


End file.
